The need to reduce clutter in personal spaces has produced many innovative storage solutions, including a wide variety of closet organizers, storage containers, storage bins, compartmented storage assemblies, and the like. Because personal workspaces, desktops, dresser tops, and other similar areas are particularly prone to accumulate clutter, a variety of specialized tabletop storage devices have been developed that are designed to be placed on tabletops and used to hold and organize items such as jewelry, letters, pens and pencils, scissors, and the like. Although tabletop storage devices have enjoyed considerable attention by devoted artisans, existing tabletop storage devices have little or no utility apart from the primary functions of organizing and storing items, and are aesthetically unpleasing. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is a continuing and ongoing need for further improvement in the art of storage devices.